Wells, Demons, Cards, and Chaos
by Neko-Koorime
Summary: With BlackfireKitsune and HotaruEmi. When the YYH gang, as well as Kassandra, fall through the well, and interrupt a mischevious inuyoukai's plans, what will happen? Then, when a Shadow magic mishap bring the YGO gang into the mix, crossover chaos ensues!


Kassandra was singing happily to herself as she moved along the street. Things couldn't really get better. She'd aced the math test today and won a huge bar of chocolate from a kid at school who thought he was the "best" at Hearts. He'd lost real bad. And Kurama was cooking tonight! Which meant she didn't have to, AND it would be good food.

Life couldn't get any better.

As a certain pair of arms slid around her waist and pulled her to the side she revised that. Maybe it can. She looked up and smiled at the redhead. Or more appropriately, her redhead.

"Hello koiishi."

"Hello to yourself. I thought we were trying to avoid assassination attempts?"

"We are. Fortunately, I gave the fan club the slip at last stoplight with a little help from Hiei."

"He didn't muddle with the lights AGAIN, did he?"

Kurama shifted a bit uncomfortably for a moment or two. "If I said yes, would you hurt him?"

Kassandra sighed. "No… As if I could hurt him..."

Kurama was quite relieved. "Oh good...then yes."

"I told him not to do that...But then again, since when has he listened to me?"

"Hmm… "His head was leaning on her shoulder, and he was leaning against a wall, making her lean against him.

"Shouldn't we save this for home?"

"Why? Can't I be a spontaneous boyfriend once in a while?"

"No. Because your fan club is coming."

"What?"

"Yup...I can hear their high heels on the sidewalk now..."

When they both paused to listen, sure enough.

"Crap..."

"No kidding."

"How are we going to get out of this?"

"Frankly, I have no idea..." The both teens realized that there were two open ends to the "alley" they were in. One led out to the main road, where surely they'd be spotted, and the other one led to who knows where.

Kassandra looked up.

"You know, I hear Who-Knows-Where is quite nice this time of day..."

"I concur..."

They fast walked out the second entrance, running smack into Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Ouch."

"Sorry, Yusuke..."

"It's okay...I think..."

All four scrambled to their feet, and looked around. Kurama and Kassandra were relieved that the fanatics hadn't came by yet. Then, pulling the two humans behind them, they took off. Buildings and street signs whizzed by and they finally ran out of breath in front of a shrine of some sort. Before they had even caught their breath, Hiei dropped down in front of them, causing them to lose whatever breath they had manage gather.

"Just wanted to let you know another group of fan girls are coming this way."

Kassandra looked over at Kurama and sobbed, only once. That was all she needed to do. Kurama looked up at the shrine and had a brilliant idea. But before he could say anything, Kuwabara spoke up.

"Lets hide in there!"

Everyone stared at Kuwabara in shock.

"Wow...Kuwabara had a good idea..." Kassandra said dryly.

No one said anything else though, because they were all running toward the shrine.

Slumping against the wall of the shrine, those with human blood collapsed and took deep heavy breaths. Running uphill was not easy.

Kassandra recovered the fastest and started to wander around.

"This place is familiar..." Her blue eyes were clouded over with confusion as she tried to remember what she'd forgotten obviously.

"Well Kass, unless you've been traveling around Tokyo without one of us, I'm pretty sure you've never been here."

Kassandra didn't answer. She knew she'd seen this place somewhere before...but where? Looking on the ground, she noticed something shiny. She picked it up. It was shiny and pink-tinted. Now she KNEW there was something she was supposed to remember... She leaned against the edge of the well to see if she could do so.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were getting restless. They started fighting and eventually Yusuke shoved Kuwabara into Kassandra, who was still leaning against the well's edge.

Or, more up to date, she was toppling over the edge.

Quicker than Yusuke and Kuwabara could say "whoops." Kurama had already jumped over the edge, and Hiei, not hearing anything hit the bottom, pushed the humans down, and then followed himself, all withinmere momentsafter Kassandra had fallen.


End file.
